


Trust me

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can get you out of here”, Gabriel promises, but Sam has learnt not to trust archangels easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me

 

Sam is breathing heavily, his knees are shaking and he's beyond tired, but he refuses to give in. He cannot help but stare at the glorious light in front of him and feel fear. Deep and utter fear, because even though he knows it's Gabriel, it never has been more clearer that under the carefree trickster lives a dead serious archangel.

“Sam”, Gabriel says and offers a hand.

Gabriel is surrounded by light, but Sam can see his solemn features, his eyes full of light and the golden wings, which stretch out behind him, keeping the darkness at bay and protecting Sam from the raging demons of hell.

“I can get you out of here”, Gabriel promises, but Sam has learnt not to trust archangels easily.

Two are fighting behind him, inside the cage.

Cold sweat breaks out of his torn and beaten body, when he remembers what it had been like to be stuck between fighting angry brothers, who's strengths and powers are beyond everything Sam ever could've imagined.

But he understands now, too long he has been a part of Lucifer. Too long he had been at the receiving end of Michaels fists and anger, who isn't an inch better than the devil.

And now he's supposed to take the hand of a being, who let him experience hell on earth once, just because he could? Because he was trying to make a point?

Sam terrified, but he can't decide who he fears more: Gabriel in front or Lucifer behind him.

“Sam”, Gabriel tries again.

Like he has ever since he pulled him out of the cage.  
Like he will until Sam trusts him enough to carry him out of hell.  
No matter how long it takes.

“Trust me”, Gabriel asks.

His resolve is slowly crumbling and Gabriel opens his arms for an inviting embrace, ready to shield Sam from every single demon of hell. Ready to take everything upon himself just to get him out of here.

“Please...”

It's the final straw.

Sam wavers and finally gives in, before darkness can consume or the cage reclaim him, Gabriel is there and wraps a pair of wings around him.

Shielding, warming, protecting, caressing, loving him.

Him, Sam, who spent so much time in hell, that he almost didn't trust his lover enough to save him.

Almost.


End file.
